


Big Brother Returneth

by GoringWriting



Series: Tony Stark's Poly Protectors [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Family Bonding, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: It's time for another long lost child to return to their family.





	Big Brother Returneth

Tony should have known that he should have been worried when he saw his husbands and kids having secret meetings with Shuri. Especially because he’s nearly sure that Shuri is coming to America with the sole reason of attending them. 

And he really should have been worried when he started seeing Vision joining in on the meetings. Vision is his son, but he’s also in an adult body and doing things that he enjoys, like earning his degree in history. Vision will make an excellent museum curator one day. 

But that’s not the point, the point is that Vision is usually off doing adult things and Tony doesn’t mind, Vision’s an adult and he still comes for visits and he loves his younger siblings and it’s nice but Tny knows that Vision feels odd because he has memories of JARVIS and being in the tower makes it harder to be himself.

So, to see Vision in the tower, multiple times a week is enough to make Tony suspicious.

So then why isn’t he? 

The answer is simple, he trusts his family. He knows that they wouldn’t do anything to hurt him, so he doesn’t worry about it.

So, when he’s woken in the middle of the night by his entire family he lets them lead him into spare lab he lets Shuri use when she comes for a visit and he sees a familiar hologram of code. One he thought that had been destroyed forever.

“J...JARVIS?” Tony asks glancing up at Vision, who for the first time, looks like he’s completely at ease.

“I know how much you loved JARVIS and it was becoming difficult to be my own person with his memories in my head. So, I asked Princess Shuri to help me bring him back. It took a long time and we kept having to bring people in to help and FRIDAY did her best to explain her circuitry to us. Eventually we managed to do it,” Vision says.

“Hello sir, it is good to be back,” JARVIS says and Tony sobs into the nearest chest belonging to a husband.

“Shhh, it’s alright doll. Let it out. We all know that you have been holding onto your grief so as not to hurt Vision,” Bucky says rubbing his hand over his back. 

“Sir, I am happy to note that you have begun keeping a regular sleep schedule,” JARVIS says and Tony cracks up.

“Back for five seconds and you’re already commenting on my sleeping habits,” Tony says and wipes his eyes and smiles at the nearest sensor.

“Might I also suggest taking the young Miss to sleep, we wouldn’t want her to be cranky,” JARVIS says and everyone looks at Maria who is waving at a sensor as well.

“Thanks JARVIS...it’s good to have you back,” Tony says as they put Maria to bed and then go to bed themselves. 

Tony wasn’t aware how much he missed it until he wakes up to JARVIS telling him the date, time, and temperature.

Tony watches JARVIS learn all about memes to better communicate with Peter and Shuri, he helps Harley with his blueprints, he talks to Vision about random things here and there. He constantly plays lullabies for Maria and the bots are ecstatic to have him back. He even helps FRIDAY with her general mischief.

“Looks like the family gained another member,” Tony says as he lets JARVIS pick a movie.

“Actually it gained two,” Loki says and when Tony sees Loki resting a hand on his belly his scream of excitement can be heard from Connecticut.

And that’s how Tony gained one child and regained another.

**Author's Note:**

> requests are open on here and @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr


End file.
